The Night the Lights went out in Gotham
by LordFrieza
Summary: Years after stealing away Bruce's Family Joe Chill finally resurfaces and takes complete responcibility for his actions. How will the Dark knight handle this? How will Diana help him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Night the Lights went out in Gotham**

This is a responce to the challenge that Daisy Jane made about the Diana and Bruce seeing an elderly Joe Chill claiming responcibilty for the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne.)

_**Ya know, my daddy used to say every man's got a devil. And you can't rest 'til you find him. What happened back there with you and your girlfriend - I cleared that building. Hell, nothin' in this town happens without my say-so. So I'm sorry if I spoiled your wedding plans there, friend. But, if it's any consolation to you, you have put a smile on my face. **_Top Dollar from The Crow

Everyone once in a while something pure can reach into darkest pits of the human soul and find something worth saving. It has happened from time to time, universe to universe. From the hellspawns to the dregs of humanity there is usually something worth saving, but this isn't a story for hell spawns or the dregs of the ciminal world. This is about a Princess and her knight, and what happens when the man who made nightmares for the knight finally resurfaces.

(Gotham city - May 2009)

Diana stood in the loby of Wayne Enterprizes as she waited for Bruce to come down. She knew that he would have saw the news and he could, however unlikely, attempt to take vengence for what was done to his parents into his own hands. Her wait was over when she saw the elevator land and Bruce strolled out walking like his alterego. She knew that trying to argue with logic was going to be of no use. Bruce was far to upset for that. Instead she walked over to him and forced him to stop. He looked into her eyes and saw the consern for him. They had been together, formally together for less than a year. Their marrage, their real marrage, had taken place at the manor. Hippolyta had overseen the services and given her daughter to the mortal man she loved. The 'offical' marrage happened three months ago in vegas, and now he was threatening to end it all by rushing down to the police department where Joe Chill was being held.

"Bruce calm down. Please I don't want to lose you after finally getting here." She said as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"We've been blessed with a child or children. Don't take this away from me, from both of us." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"He killed them." He said in a near whisper.

"Yes and the courts are going to make him pay for it." She said as her lips formed a frown.

She knew how he felt. She understood the need to advenge his parents. If someone had killed her mother she wouldn't stop until she had their head on a pike. That was how she was raised, but now being a mother herself she wasn't sure she would still do that. She would bring them to justice, but she didn't know if she would actually go and kill them.

"The courts are going to place him in an old folks home somewhere. Even if its in a prison old folks home he won't do any hard time. He'll be waited on hand and foot for kill them." he said his voice getting louder.

Diana watched him and could see his eyes tearing up. Inside of him the eight year old was screaming, crying, and wanting to hurt the one that hurt him. She touched his face softly and leaned in until her forehead touched his own.

"Bruce, please... Don't do this." she said to him softly.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. She could feel him loosen up a bit and that seemed to reassure her that she was doing the right thing. She could hear his breathing slow and he stood up a little more mentally balanced than before.

"Alright... I promise I won't do anything to him 'there'." he said nearly silently.

It was a start and she hoped that she could convince him that attacking Joe Chill would be fruitless as they walked out together and both climbed into the Rolls Royce as Alfred drove them toward the Manor.

(This is the introduction chapter. I'm going to start writing the full story before too long. Any suggestions would be welcomed.)


	2. The Gift

**The Night the Lights went out in Gotham**

**Chapter 2 "The Gift"**

_**Dad gave me this. Fifth birthday. He said, "Childhood's over the moment you know you're gonna die." **_Top Dollar from The Crow

(Gotham City Police Department - Special Crimes holding Cell)

The walls look the same. It always looks the same every single day in and day out. It shouldn't surprise him if it looks the same now. Of course to Joe Chill everything has looked the same since the day he offed that rich kid's parents. Sure the money and the jewerly was nice for a couple of months, but it dried up. Everything dried up and did it too fast. His life with Ellen, his daughter Patsy, and of course his buddy who became a big shot Carmine Falcone. It left him down in the ditch. A deep sigh made him realize that was exactly where he belonged was in that ditch.

_Should've never threatened that kid. Always said that I would never threaten a kid, but I did anyway. Piss on it. Doesn't matter now. A few years of sponge baths and warm meals looks better than waiting to die out here._

He actually smiled at the prospect of getting a hot meal, medical care, and being comfortable for a few years. He thought that until he heard a scratching sound from outside of his cell. He turned around and looked to see a young looking thug. The guy must have been brought in on drug charges. Funny that was what made the money now. 'Honest' thieves couldn't make a decent living competing with the pushers.

"Old man. Say old man you know Carmine right?" The young thug asked.

"What's it to ya?" Joe Chill asked.

"Nothin' just said that I would do a favor for him." The thug said before he pulled a sharpened piece of glass from the bottom of his shoe and grabbed Chill. He rammed it into the elder criminal's throat and watched as his blood foamed from lack of breath.

"Carmine said to tell you that he paid back all debts asshole. Even debts he owed before he was made." The young thug said before several officers ran in and restrained him. The younger criminal watched as Joe began going into convulsions and soon he slipped away.

"You're going to be tried for murder you stupid punk!" One of the officers shouted.

"And you're still going to be an ugly ass in the morning." He snidely said before a pistol found the back of his head and knocked him out.

(Gotham Green's - Carmine Falcone's penthouse apartment thirty minutes later)

Carmine smiled and turned to his 'guest'. The beautiful raven haired girl seemed to fill out her skin tight black body suit in every right way. He lifted the hand rolled Colombian cigar to his lips and lit it. Slowly he pulled in a deep drag and then looked at the girl again.

"He died about twenty-five minutes ago. You know I got to ask why did you want old Chill dead for? He didn't know anyone or anything anymore. The only claim to fame that poor bastard had was killing off the Waynes. I think that he still believes that Thorne still runs most of the businesses downtown." Falcone said as he looked at her.

"Mr. Chill hurt and damaged someone close to me Mr. Falcone. I and my father thank you for assisting us in his demise." the woman said as she stood up.

"'Bout that... Who are you anyway? I normally don't ask, but this is a fairly large sum of money for a small time hit." Carmine Falcone asked.

"My name is Talia Head. It is a pleasure." She said as she shook his hand and a small pin pricked him.

"Ouch what was that?" he asked as he looked at the redden place on his hand.

"Just a mild toxin. Within a few hours you will be babbling and ranting like a madman. In a few days you won't remember who you are or what we talked about, and in a few months you will revert back to your childhood. Enjoy your last few hours as a man Mr. Falcone." Talia said as she left the bewildered Carmine Falcone sitting behind his desk.

(Wayne Manor - Entertainment Room)

Diana watched the news as the death of Joe Chill was shown. Her eyes opened in terror believing that Bruce may have actually went over the edge. He was patrolling and it wouldn't be hard for him to appear as a lowly thug and kill someone, and then stage his own death and disappear.

_Bruce please no..._

She thought the silent prayer over and over again. She didn't want to give power to her doubts, but Bruce was a passionate man. It may not seem like it, but he would want bring a slow suffering to anyone that made him suffer. She turned and looked at Alfred who also studied the television.

"It wasn't Master Bruce, but I have no doubt it was for him." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Who could have done this?" Diana asked.

"There are several of his former lovers that has the ability and man power to do something like this. The first two I can think of is Andrea, or Talia. Then again there are several 'powerful' people that respect Bruce, the real Bruce enough to do this as a gift. I only hope that he doesn't accept it." Alfred said as he turned away from the screen.


	3. Collection

**The Night the Lights went out in Gotham**

**Chapter 3 "Collection"**

_**So you're him, huh? The Avenger. The Killer of Killers. Nice outfit. I'm not sure about the face, though.**_ Top Dollar from the Crow

(Outside of Carmine Falcone's Penthouse - two hours later)

If there was any advantage of being Batman it was knowing what the criminal element was up to. Bruce had forcefully willed himself not to harm Joe Chill. The act was harder than turning lead into gold, but he had done it. Now instead of Chill facing the rest of his life in prison someone ended the old man's existence. He had broken an arm, shattered a jaw, and snapped an ankle to find out who called the hit. The three low level street thugs all said the same name. Carmine Falcone. He slid the window open and looked at a now cooling dead body of the former mob boss. Gripped in Falcone's left hand was a western style colt 45. It was well known that Falcone collected historical guns, and him shooting himself with a gun used by law enforcement of the period seemed to fit.

As Bruce walked closer to the desk he saw a piece of paper covered by Falcone's other hand. He slowly pulled it out and looked at it.

**Boys we've been double crossed. That bitch poisoned me, but I won't give her the satification. In my last few hours as myself I declare that Lawerance is now head of the family. Everyone is to show their loyalty to him. I want the bitch that did this to me raped, skinned alive, and then killed. No one fucks with Carmine Falcone, no one. Lastly the bat will show eventually. Put on an act for him, but let him lead us to that bitch. That way we can kill him, and then slowly kill her. This is my will and last orders boys. I trust all of you to follow them.**

See ya in hell.

Carmine Falcone

The letter stated that someone had poisoned Falcone, and it was possible that whoever did it may have been connected to Chill's death. No one would have stood to profit from Chill dying other than himself. That's when he thought about anyone who knew 'him' that really knew who he was. His brilliant mind found one woman who would have used mob connections to do this and he closed his eyes. He needed to see it to be sure. He walked over to Falcone's false wall and pressed a button causing a badly recreated 'Last Supper' to rise and reveal a large set of monitors. Bringing up the last few hours Bruce watched Carmine shoot himself, and then reversing it a little more he saw who he already knew had done this. There was Talia smiling as if she had just bought a car instead of someone's life.

"Damn it Talia..." Bruce muttered as he stepped away and headed toward the window. He turned when he heard the door open and looked to see Lawerance Falcone, Carmine's younger brother, holding a sawed off twelve gauge pump action rifle.

"Jesus! What the fuck did you do to him you mother fucker?!" Lawerance shouted as he unloaded the twelve gauge on Bruce.

The power of the rifle knocked Bruce out of the opened window but didn't get past the body armor of his suit. He quickly raised the grappling gun and shot toward the nearest building. He felt the line tense and swung in the direction. The mob would be after him now. It wasn't any different than any other night, but with Lawerance having the idea in his head that somehow this was the 'Bat's' fault they would on guard more. He moved toward the top of a different Apartment building in the same area as Gotham Green's and looked at the night sky. He turned when he heard the sound of footsteps. He saw her walking toward him.

It would be lying to say that Talia wasn't beautiful, and it would be lying to say that he didn't once enjoy seeing her nude, but now was not the time nor the place. The secondary leader of Legion of Shadows looked at him and smiled as she touched his chest.

"My beloved. I did for you what you could not." She purred as she moved closer to him.

"Talia I'm married, and we both know that our relationship ended." He said.

"I know how you feel now my beloved, but that is not why I am here. I gave you a gift. The one who caused you such pain is gone, and I would like to ask for a gift from you. Give me a child. Your wife would never have to know, and I would not grace your home until I was asked to. It is a simple request, and one I ask knowing that you are more than able to provide." She said as she pressed herself against him.

"No." he said simply as he backed away.

"There is no choice in this beloved. I asked out of respect, but you have no choice in the matter. My father demanded that you place a child in me." She said as she nodded.

His attention had been drawn from his surroundings because of her, and now he was trapped. He turned in time to get a dart in the neck. Bruce felt his legs weaken as he fell to the roof of the building. His eyes slowly began to shut and he heard Talia demanding that they be careful with him.

_Diana forgive me._

He thought as blackness took him.

(Wayne Manor - far after daybreak)

Diana sat up waiting in the batcave for Bruce, but he didn't return. The batmobile finally had returned after Alfred had imputed the command for it to return, but Bruce did not. She looked at Alfred and both of them turned on the tracker for his suit. His vitals where normal, but the suit was moving at a high rate of speed, and it was heading toward Greece. Diana's eye widened as she watched his vitals suddenly flatline.

"BRUCE NO!!!!" She shouted and ran out of the cave.

Alfred watched as the lady of the manor took to the air and flew in the last known area that Bruce had been in.


	4. The eyes of the beholder

**The Night the Lights went out in Gotham**

**Chapter 4 "The eyes of the Beholder**

_**All the power in the world rests in the eyes, fella. Truth be told they are usually worth more than the people that own them.**_ Top Dollar from The Crow

(Ruins of Athena's Temple Greece - three hours later)

Diana had searched the last recorded place where Bruce was before his vitals flatlined. What she had found was his cowl mangled and his body armor which had been torn from him. She felt tears stinging her eyes and forced herself not loose hope for finding him. She walked into what was left of Athena's Temple and knelt before the goddess.

"Goddess Athena... I need your wisdom now. I feel lost, and I don't know where to begin. Bruce, the father of the child or children growing within me has went missing, and... I don't know what to now. He said time and time again that my rushing in instead of finding evidence and clues would eventually come back to bite me. Now he's right." She prayed as she knelt before the stone likeness.

"Stand daughter of Hippolyta." Athena's voice called out.

Diana stood and looked at the goddess of wisdom as she neared her.

"Your chosen husband was correct in trying to teach you how to track and look for reasons why things happen. I will not give you more insight than you need, but you will have to think like your chosen husband to find him, or perhaps you need to find someone who already thinks like he does." Athena said as she disappeared.

Diana ran the goddess' message through her mind over and over again until she finally came up with the answer. She needed to find Dick and tell him what was happening.

(Gotham City - Jolly Jack Candy Warehouse)

Lawerance pulls his towncar into an open parking space that isn't rigged or at least he hopes isn't rigged to explode after someone has parked there for a few minutes. He steps out and walks toward the front door and watches as it pulls open and standing there is known criminal that scared the living hell out of every man, woman, and child.

"Lawerance Falcone! It's been a dog's age!" The Joker said as he looked Lawerance in the face.

"I want to discuss some business." Lawerance said.

"Business?! Sounds fun! We better go inside though, prying eyes and everything." Joker said as he grabbed Lawerance and roughly pulled him into the warehouse. Within seconds Lawerance was on a golf cart flying across the length of the building and finally stopping in front of a mock home.

Joker walked inside with Lawerance following slowly. In the distance Harley Quinn was messing with a suzie bake oven.

"Dinner will be a little longer puddin. This darned oven only cooks one thing at a time!" She shouted as she worked on some kind of meat pie.

"So what does a small timer like you want with a two timer like me?" Joker asked as he kicked a chair over to Lawerance.

"I want the Bat dead. You're the only one that can get to him, and the only one that can bring him down." Lawerance said with venom in his eyes.

"I'm not pest control. When the Batman dies it will be because I wanted him to die, not because some big shot's little brother tried to buy me off." Joker said as he snarled.

"The Rat bastard killed my brother. He killed Carmine and I want his head. If you won't do it I'll go to Dent." Lawerance said as he started to get up.

"You'd go to old gruesome twosome? You are serious. Tell you what I'll kill the bat, if you do something for me. You let me do it my way, and you learn to laugh." Joker said as he leaned back.

"Learn to laugh, what the hell do you mean... ha... hahahahahaha..." Lawerance said as he began to break out in laughter.

"Don't worry small timer this batch won't kill you. It'll just bring you over to my sense of sanity." Joker said with a smile as he grabbed Lawerance and kicked him out the back door of the warehouse.

(under the temple for Aries in the ruins of Sparta.)

Bruce awoke to the sounds of soft singing. He looked around until he saw Talia. She was wearing a black robe her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She had two glasses in her hands and from what Bruce could see she had made fresh tea from some wild flowers, but he was unsure of the kind. He watched as she turned and the robe barely covered her. She stepped forward, bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Beloved drink this." She said as she offered the tea.

"Talia let me go." He said as he tried to get loose from the restraints. He felt the cold shackles on his wrists and ankles. She had stripped him of every tool he could use to escape.

"Beloved you have not fulfilled what has been asked of you. Once I am with child i will release you." She said as she dropped the robe and stood before him.

He was amazed at how much Diana and Talia resembled each other, but even with their similarities he wouldn't betray Diana. He turned his head and heard her whimper for a moment. The coolness of her touch was present on his chest as she leaned in and kissed his neck. he felt her laying down beside him on the stone floor.

"Please beloved... I'm not asking much. I merely ask that you give me a child. I ask that you sleep with me as you have done before. I know that somewhere inside you still love me." She said as she tried to look him in the eyes.

"That time is gone." he said through clentched teeth.

Tears began to form in her eyes and she slowly stood.

"Beloved don't do this. Don't reject me. Not when I have done everything for you. Don't turn me away when I have killed the one that caused you so much grief. Don't turn me away when I am finally ready to leave my father for you." She said softly to him.

"It's too late." He stated harshly.

"I will be back in two days time. The tea will be fresh and supplied everyday for you. There will be bread and other food brought to you, but until I am with child, with your child I can not let you go." She said as tears began to run down her cheek.

(Gotham Down town - Madam Cassandra's Palm Reading and fortune telling store)

The sound of heavy breathing can be heard inside of the dark fortune tellers store. The breathing starts to change into screaming as the young woman sits up from the horror she had seen. The images was so real, it was so vivid that she couldn't ignore it. No, after thousands of years of being reborn and dying she had long learned to pay attention to the dreams as they came.

_(Cassandra's dreams)_

A man stood laughing over the body of one of Bruce Wayne's sons. In his hand he held a trick gun and in the other a black half mask. His laughing continued until a dark haired woman that looked similar to Bruce Wayne's wife Diana Wayne ran her hand through his skull. She screamed and fell down beside the fallen man and cried as she held him. When a group of heroes both that she knew and didn't know came near her she yelled at them and tried to keep them away from his body.

The woman then pulled the trick gun from the hand of the dead man and held it to her head. The others ran toward her, but it was too late. The sound of it firing still ringed through her mind.

"Heavenly Apollo can this be stopped?" She asked the dark room.


	5. A Bird in the Hand

**The Night the Lights went out in Gotham**

**Chapter 5 "A Bird in the hand"**

_**Murderer, man? Murderer? Let me tell you about murder. It's fun, it's easy, and you gonna learn all about it. **_Tin Tin from The Crow

(Blüdhaven - Warehouse district)

Nightwing stood on the edge of the building. Seeing criminal activity wasn't strange, but seeing criminal activity involving the Joker was a bit unusual since he normally only visited places where Batman was at. Every year it had gotten worse. Joker had became more obessed with Batman, with Bruce. The calling cards was one thing, but now finding someone with that sick smile on their corpse and a bat carved into their chest above their hearts; that was beyond understanding. It was as if the Joker was attempting to impress Bruce. Seeing that there was no point in waiting for an invite Dick jumped off of the side of the warehouse and landed near the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Long way from home Joker." Dick said.

"On not long enough bird boy." Harley said as she slammed an over sized wooden mallet into the back of his head.

"Pooh you did your puddin proud." Joker said with a smile as he looked at the knocked out Nightwing.

"Should we remove his mask puddin?" Harley asked.

"No, for that fun we wait. We wait until we can really get Batsy's attention." Joker said as he had two of his henchmen pick Nightwing up.

(The Watchtower Monitor Womb)

Donna looked at the events happening around the world and sighed. With the exception of a few riots that the police was handling it was as if the world was taking the night off.

"What I wouldn't give for some action." She said as she leaned back.

Thoughts of her and Dick over the last few nights filled her mind and she nearly blushed. She came to man's world a few years ago to help in Diana's mission, and since then she was introduced to a dark haired beauty of a man. Of course Dick helped train her and instead of falling in love with him she began to get angry at him. He teased her, picked at her, showed her how flawed her training had been. Every step of the way Donna was reminded that Dick was the master at sword play, the master at hand to hand combat, and the all around master of mind games. Still thanks to his training she became better. Thanks to his training she overcame Aries last attack on Diana and herself by stopping clones he had created of them. And thanks to his friendship she was able to get over her first failed relationship.

Terry was just a mortal. He had been a normal guy living in Metropolis who worked for Lex corp. He wasn't a scientist, or even a warrior he was a PR consultant for Mercy. It was through him that she began to feel something for someone. She knew that she didn't love him like she should. She felt as if she should love him with her heart and soul, but she didn't. To try and fix their marriage she fell into a trap as old as marriage and became pregnant. She did love Bobby with her heart and soul, but she felt a wide gap form between her and Terry.

She didn't give up being a hero, and Terry was becoming jealous of the fact that his wife was far more important than he was. He hated that his son bragged on his mom instead of his dad, and he seemed to resent her for making his working for Lex Corp seem like some worthless kid working for S'mart. Taking all he could he finally turned to Mercy. Instead of just listening to him the long time stand in president of Lex Corp had took Terry to bed. She did it in a place where Donna would see and even planned it in a time that she was certain to be caught. Donna had came home, opened their bedroom door and saw Terry giving it to Mercy in every way she wouldn't dare let him.

The divorce took less than three hours, but the heart break of losing Bobby was still there. Bobby had barely been three when he was stripped from his mother. So smart and so full of life he bragged on his mommy. He bragged about her being Wonder girl, he bragged about being her son, and now he was gone. She couldn't even see him because the car Mercy had given Terry rolled over on the freeway. Terry was a vegetable, Bobby was gone.

The thoughts of Bobby brought tears to her eyes, but then the thoughts of how Dick came to her and comforted her brought a small smile and blush to her face. Dick had stayed with her. He listened to her cry and even let her work her through her grief on him. She saw who she loved instead of Terry and cursed herself for not seeing it before. They dated for about three months, and now there was talk of marriage. Her attention was brought back to reality when she saw every news station suddenly change. There before her was the Joker and Harley Quinn.

Behind the both of them was Dick tied to a chair and bleeding. His uniform had been cut away, and only his mask remained. The Joker walked over to him and smiled as he placed his joy buzzer against the former boy wonder's head and watched Dick convulse.

"Alright Batsy... I know that you protect all of your kiddies. So here's one of them in a world of hurt. Come on Batsy! Tic Tok! If you keep me waiting too long I will have to share poor little bird brains secret with the world." Joker said as he held a knife to Dick's Mask.

Donna didn't even touch the floor as she left the monitor womb.


	6. Rebuild

**The Night the Lights went out in Gotham**

**Chapter 6 "Rebuild"**

_**Little things used to mean so much to Shelly- I used to think they were kind of trivial. Believe me, nothing is trivial. **_Eric Draven from The Crow

(XWYZ Gotham Alternative News Station)

Dick moaned as he tried to focus. His eyes where blurry and slipping in and out of focus. He felt something warm flowing down into his left eyes and knew that it was blood. He had a concussion, maybe worse. He tried to move his hands only to find a sever shock every time he tried to slip them out of the restraints. His movements got the attention of Harley Quinn who stepped over to him smiling psychotically. She held a large hyperdermic needle full of a strange yellow liquid.

"Mr. J made this especially for old Bats. Ain't no anti Joker toxin for it. Got to say bird boy that if I'd known you was this ripped I might would've tried to get with ya a while back." She said as she traced a finger down his chest.

"But then you and old bats aren't any fun." She said as she turned around and laid the needle down.

"You know what's going to happen to you Quinn." Dick said trying to buy time.

"Yeah I know. Old Bats will show up and either Mr. J and me will end up in Arkham, or we'll kill old Bats. It won't stop you know. Mr. J will become bored and he'll kill every member of league. It will never be enough, and that's why I love him. When he starts something he finishes it." Harley said as she walked out.

(Three blocks down from the news station.)

Cassandra felt the cold night air as she neared the station. She didn't like to be this far away from her store. The runes, the spells, the mystical barriers all of them kept the death dealers away. Each life she was killed by a death dealer, and each life she was reborn. Hades little addition to the curse. What was worse she remembered the exact way she would die once her powers matured. The last life she had been caught by a death dealer who was really a vampire and drained completely while his lover humiliated her. Now she risked the same again, and she only hoped that it wouldn't happen while she trying to help the man and woman in her vision. She looked up to see the woman flying in the air. Taking a chance she screamed and watched the woman stop and look in her direction.

"I know where he is!" She shouted.

(Wayne Manor)

Alfred looked at the news report and picked up a communicator. He knew that Diana would have one on her person as well.

"Miss Diana, you need to come home right now..." He said into the communicator.

"Alfred I was trying to contact Dick." She said.

"That's why you need to come home." He replied.

(under Aries Temple.)

Bruce felt the shackles as he tried to slip his hand out of them. Finally it came to him that if he folded his thumb in enough he could get loose. Then he would have have to worry about his feet. He felt his hand slip into the shackle and finally it popped out. He moved his thumb slightly and felt the circulation return to it after it had been so close to his own hand for a little bit. He heard movement and then he saw one of the members of the legion of shadows coming down. He got ready to work on the other hand, but something stopped him. He looked up to see Talia standing there. She had crept in quietly on him. He heard the other legion member run quickly and grabbed his free hand.

"I'm sorry my beloved, but this is the only way." She said as she forced his mouth open and poured the tea into it.

He felt her hold his nose and he swallowed because of reflex. The tea was sweet, but it had a burning effect. Suddenly his vision began to haze and it felt as if his insides where on fire.

"What did you do to me?" he asked as he felt the fire spread.

"The tea is made from the flowers that have been dipped into the Lazarus pits my love. You will forget your pain, you will forget your wife, and you will remember only me." she said as she kissed his lips.

He moaned in pain and instead of leaving him she held his head and softly stroked it. She comforted him as he blacked out and demanded that the servant leave. She looked at him as sleep took him and kissed his neck softly. The tea would work slower than the pits. He would face nightmares that would break him. His mind would disappear, and in the end he would be a slate she would have to rewrite. She didn't want it this way, but it was the only way she could have him.

"It will all be better when you finish the tea off my beloved." She said.


	7. Wounded

**The Night the Lights went out in Gotham**

**Chapter 7 "Wounded"**

_**Abashed the Devil stood and felt how awful goodness is.**_ T-Bird from The Crow

(Under Aries Temple)

_Diana..._

The first thought out of the now hazy mind of Bruce Wayne was his for his wife. He tried to move but his hands and feet where tied down. He felt the cold metal holding him and a warm body next to him. He turned and looked at her. Her black hair softly touched her back. His hand closest to her softly touched the bare skin. She moaned softly and turned over. He felt her lips press against his own. A soft moan escaped him and then her hand reached lower. He felt her as she slowly stroked his manhood to life. She broke the kiss and he looked at her.

"Diana..." He said.

Her hand quickly retracked and she looked hard at him. Softly a smile crossed her lips and kissed his neck.

"Yes my love, my knight." Talia said as she again placed her hand on him.

She watched his hazy eyes close and a soft moan escape from him. Slowly she moved until she felt the tip of his manhood pressing against her. She tried to adjust herself, but his hands found her hips. With a quick jerk he pulled her down on him. Her eyes opened wide and she drawed in a sharp gasp of air. It had been so long, and she had forgotten how well endowed he was. Her mind raced with excitement. He knew on some level he knew that she was not his wife. He knew that it was her and not Diana. He had to know. At least that was what she thought until he moaned again.

"Diana... Princess I love you." He moaned.

Talia tried to ignore the words he said. She tried to go back when he would moan her name in love making, but then he wasn't this forceful with her. He was reserved even in bed with her, but Diana had gotten to him. She had gotten to a point with Bruce that no one else had.

_Fine if he wants Diana then he shall have her until I have his child._

She thought to herself as she began to match his own thrusts. She felt him pull her close to him as he gave her the means to create their child. She felt herself release at the same time. Her eyes closed and she fell down on his chest. Her breathing was hard and erratic.

(two hours later...)

Bruce awoke with a start. A fractured memory seemed present in his mind. He had just made love with Diana, but that was impossible. He was still within the tiny dungon that Talia had placed him in. He felt a warm body next to him and looked to see Talia. Her leg was laid across his legs in a possessive way. He began trying to remember exactly what happened. Diana was here... No it couldn't be Diana so it had to be Talia. Talia had aroused him, she had taken advantage of him...

_Oh God... God no please no._

He thought as he laid there. Talia had gotten exactly what she wanted, and the cost of it could be more than he would be able to bare. His head laid back on the hard stone floor and then before any real thought could be placed he raised his head again and slammed it down harder on the floor. The sound of his hitting the cold floor awoke Talia. She turned and looked at the man she wanted to believe loved her and saw the anger, hurt, and anguish in his eyes. She wanted to tell him it was for the best. She wanted to say that he would understand one day, but what she found was each reason she had planned to explain to him seemed selfish and controlling. She turned shamefully away from him.

"I... I'm truly sorry beloved. I believed that we where meant to be together. I wanted us together." She said softly.

"You've stolen my family from Talia. You are no better than Chill." he said spitefully as he felt her hand on his thigh.

"I know... I'm sorry for what I've done, and I am sorry for this." She said as she held his nose and his mouth opened.

He watched as she poured another cup of the tea into his mouth and he swallowed. The confusion set into his eyes. He could feel his mind fogging again and he looked at her with venom in his eyes.

"I promised that I would take the pain away beloved, and I will. You will not forgive me, nor will you forgive yourself until all memories of your wife, your former life, and everything that you've lived through are gone. I will not let the others do this to you. This is my punishment for hurting you." She said softly as she stroked his cheek.

"Damn you Talia..." He said before his eyes became to heavy and he slipped off to sleep once again.

(Wayne Manor)

Diana walked into the entertainment room where Alfred stood. She looked on the screen to see Joker holding a pistol to the head of Dick. His beaten and bruised body had small wounds where he had been whipped with an improvised bullwhip made from barbed wire and streamers. She watched the corner of the screen and saw Donna there with another woman. The other woman seemed to be directing her toward something offscreen. A moment later the entire screen went black except for the lights.

(The station)

_**Cassandra your time has come once again.**_

A dark voice said to her and her only. She knew Hades voice from the hundreds of times she had died in the past. Her eyes closed slightly.

_Please let my next life be better... Let me escape this fate..._ she prayed silently as she ran forward.

The sound of a gun exploded and then someone fell to the floor. The lights shot on and Joker looked at the dead woman. Nightwing was no longer in the chair, but this unknown woman had taken her place. He turned around when he heard soft foot steps.

"Whose there damn it!" he snarled as he held the gun out in front of him.

A led pipe came flying toward him knocking the gun away from him. He turned to run and looked at Harley Quinn being held by Wonder Brat. He could see that his 'Pooh' was out cold as she fell to the floor. He looked at the Amazon with contempt and pulled a long knife from his pocket.

"Come here and let me give you a smile." he said insanely as he circled the Amazon.

"No..." A voice whispered from an empty spot in the room. He turned and the distraction was all that was needed for an improvised bolo to hit him and force him to fall to the floor.

"Damn it my joke is ruined! You ruined it before I could finish the punchline!" He screamed as Donna stepped forward and softly tapped him on the forehead knocking him out. She looked to see Dick stumbled out toward her. He fell and she could see the deep gashes in his back. Lifting him she turned to woman who had lead her here.

"By the gods I am sorry." she said softly to the fallen sister.

(Wayne Manor)

Diana looked at Alfred and both of them headed down into the cave and transported up to the Watchtower. She ensured that the coast was clear and flew Alfred down to the medical bay. Once there she saw Dick being treated as Donna stood over him protectively.

"Donna..." Diana began.

"She gave her life for him. She didn't even know him, and she gave her life to save him." Donna said as she turned to Diana.

"Do you know who she was?" Diana asked.

"She said to ask Apollo about her if I wanted to know." Donna said as she looked back at Dick.

Diana's eyes widened. Heading back to find Dick had given her a hint of where to look. She could ask Apollo. The god of the sun did see the future, and that meant that he had seen where they took Bruce. She felt a calming feeling fall over her as she turned to Donna and hugged her.

"Thank you." She said as she started to leave.

"For what?" Donna said looking confused.


	8. Heal

**The Night the Lights went out in Gotham**

**Chapter 8 "Heal"**

(The last installment. This is a short run story, and that was what it was meant to be. I want to thank Daisy Jane and Grendle1853 for posting the challenge. I also want to thank Grendle and The Dark knight for reviewing both here and on the archive. Thanks and glad that my writings could provide a little entertainment and escape.)

_**A building gets torched, all that is left is ashes. I used to think that was true about everything, families, friends, feelings. But now I know, that sometimes if love proves real, two people who are meant to be together, nothing can keep them apart.**_ Sarah from the Crow

(Apollo's temple)

Diana knelt before the statue of Apollo. She had laid out the required items and prayed for his presence. The smell of fresh, clean, new air filled the room and the god of the sun stepped forward. He looked down at Diana.

"Daughter of Hippolyta I know why you seek me. I have seen your coming, and I have seen what or rather whom you search for. Are you prepared to risk everything to find him?" Apollo asked.

"He would risk everything to find me." She replied.

"Very well then. Travel to Sparta. Under the temple for Aries is where your husband is kept. He is guarded, but that is not the concern. The concern is with the daughter of an enemy of his. She has been slowly wiping his mind. In a few days he will remember nothing. Go now." Apollo said as he disappeared.

(Under Aries Temple - thirty minutes later.)

The steel door to the room buckled as someone slammed into it. Talia looked up to see a very upset Amazon stalking toward her. She raised a knife, but before she could straighten out her arm Diana grabbed her and lifted the nude Talia off of the floor.

"He deserves better than you." Talia spit the words at her.

"Perhaps, but he does not deserve a controlling, evil, little snake like you." Diana said with a hard voice as she threw Talia against the wall. She reached down and broke the chains that held Bruce in place. It was the first time he looked so mortal, so vunerable.

She felt tears welling up as she held him. His eyes barely opened and he looked at her.

"Diana... Please be Diana..."He said slowly as if forming the words hurt.

"It's me Bruce... By Hera it's me." She said as she hugged him. She turned toward the exit and flew.

She didn't look back at the temple, and she didn't stick around to arrest the League of Shadows. All she cared about was getting Bruce home. She landed at the Manor and found Alfred waiting on them. Somehow the elder bulter had managed to get transported back down to the manor without being seen. She carried Bruce to their bed room. Alfred brought in an IV drip to ensure he would remain hydrated, and looked at the man he had called his son for so long.

"Bruce, you gave us a scare." Alfred said as he pushed the IV into a vain. He watched as Bruce opened his eyes, but there was a sort of vacant look to them. Something had happened to him, something had removed part of who Bruce was.

"Come back to us." Alfred whispered.

(The manor three weeks later.)

Bruce's progress had been slow. It had been so slow that Dick had began moonlighting as Batman to ensure that Bruce could heal properly. Diana stayed by him, and finally Bruce looked at her. He seemed to have regained parts of his memories, but some things where just gone. Talia's lasting mark on him.

"Diana... Forgive me for what I am about to tell you..." Bruce began his eyes looking at his lap.

She looked at him and tried to figure out why the man she loved was asking for forgivness.

"When Talia drugged me I reminded myself of you. I wanted to ensure that I would remember you. I saw you when I first awoke. You kissed me talked to me. You made love to me and even matched me in rythem. To me it was you, but it wasn't. Talia... Talia took advantage of my state. Diana... I don't know how to say this any other way... She raped me. She raped my mind, and my body... I know that you may never forgive me... I'm not sure that I'm worth forgiving. I've never cheated on you once, and I want it to remain just us in our relationship, but... my mind was too weak..." He said.

He turned his face away from her shamefully. He knew that now she would either pity him and stay, or she would hate him and leave. He didn't want pity he wanted her to forgive him and love him, but that wouldn't happen. He knew that she would never forgive him for sleeping with another woman. He knew that she may never love him again, but instead he found her hands softly touching his face.

"Bruce... It wasn't your fault." She said before she kissed him.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"You heal, I have a bone to pick with someone." She said as she stood.

As she walked out Bruce could hear her calling Donna and asking her sister to contact her mother. A 'man' hunt was getting started for Talia Head, and she was going to face an entire family of Amazons.

(That's it. Hope that you liked it. I know open ending, but eh... you can sort of guess what happens.)


End file.
